The sun visor, or simply “visor,” is a popular form of headwear. A visor typically has a bill that protrudes forward from the head when worn and semi-rigid side arms that grip the head of the wearer to keep the visor in place. The bill of the visor provides shade on the face of the wearer, blocking the sun from the eyes of the wearer.
The visor is an alternative to baseball-style hats and offers several advantages. One advantage of the visor is that it is open on top, providing ventilation and allowing the wearer to wear a variety of hair styles that would ordinarily not be possible while wearing a baseball-style hat.
Visors are typically available in one head size; however they are available in a wide variety of colors and patterns and in at least two different bill sizes. Visors may be purchased having a variety of decorative elements, such as solid colors, patterns, beading, animal skin patterns, rhinestones, lettering, logos and the like. The cost of a visor often depends on the number and type of decorative elements, with more decorative visors costing more than plain or undecorated visors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,847 to Dornak discloses a baseball cap that allows for the personalized placement of multiple logos, insignias, or text. The cap contains multiple pockets for the placement of team logos, player names, manufacturers' logos, text, pictures and the like. However, the hat must have specially adapted pockets to receive the decorative elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,629 to Gleason discloses a multi-adjustable display cap that includes a head covering with a display region of fabric conducive to releasable engagement with a hook element of a hook-and-loop type fastener. However, the hat must have an area adapted to receive and engage the hooks of a hook and loop fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,761 to Connelly discloses a cap having a visor with diverse pictorial displays placed on an insert that is located on the top surface of the visor, the insert being protected by a plastic envelope fastened to the visor with a strip of hook and loop material. However, the decorative elements must be inserted in a specially adapted plastic envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,144 to Soergel discloses a baseball cap configured to permit different logos to be interchangeably positioned on the cap. The two panels defining the front face of the cap are made out of pile material and other panels of the crown portion, as well as the visor, can also be made out of pile material. The logos are equipped with hook fastener material which permits them to be detachably mounted on the cap. However, the hat must have an area adapted to receive and engage the hooks of a hook and loop fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,963 to Loeffelholz discloses a system and method for detachably securing emblems, or the like, to articles of clothing, such as caps, hats, shirts, jackets, belts, and shoes. The system employs the combination of two magnetically attractive elements, for example, a magnet and a plate or a piece of ferromagnetic material. However, magnets must be used and a magnet placed between the visor and the wearer's head may cause discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,607 to Kaiser discloses an overlay for a cap bill or visor. The overlay is constructed of impermeable, flexible material. On the underside of the overlay is an adhesive covered by a protective film. This protective film is removed and the overlay is placed on top of the cap bill, and the adhesive holds the overlay in place. However, the overlay may only be placed on the bill of a cap or visor. In addition, the overlay has a crescent shape. Further, the overlay has a sheet material that is only somewhat flexible. The present system may be placed on the band area of a visor and is generally flexible. In addition, the present system gives the appearance of being a part of the visor and not an overlay.
A visor known as the “Visor Versa” is also known. It features a removable band that is attached to a visor using hook and loop fasteners. However, this requires a specially adapted visor.